Una agente y una angel
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Jade es una agente de la interpol, se le es asignada a una misión suicida, y su compañera una ángel de la muerte. Jori Au.
1. Conociendote

Otro proyecto más.

Si alguien llega a leer esto le agradezco mucho su atención.

Victorious ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo I. Conociendote.

Jade iba caminando por el pasillo que miles de veces había recorrido, había sido llamada para una misión especial, iba con traje formal color negro, sus tacones altos hacían eco al caminar, al llegar a la puerta dió un golpe a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta del otro lado. Durante años había hecho un excelente trabajo, eso la había hecho indispensable en su trabajo, merecedora de ciertos privilegios en el.

\- ¿Me llamo, señor? -. Dijo en voz neutro, viendo al hombre detrás del escritorio.

\- Antes de empezar debo preguntar. - dijo el hombre cuidando su tono de voz. - ¿Quiere está misión?

Jade sabía que cuando se empezaba así una cita con el hombre frente suyo, prácticamente era una misión suicida.

\- Si, señor.

\- Agente Smith, a habido una serie de asesinatos en los altos miembros de la élite política -. Dijo el hombre dandole una carpeta bastante gruesa en las manos. - No hay indicios de quién es, o que es lo que se busca, solo se sabe que no puede seguir así. - termino de decir sin cambiar en ningún momento de su tono de voz.

Jade ojeo la carpeta rápidamente. - ¿Quiere que atrapé a los que están haciendo esto?

El hombre asintió.

\- Necesito un equipo.

\- Agente Smith, se le llamo por su alto índice de casos resueltos, está misión es de alto secreto, y es en colaboración con la ONU.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver la ONU, en esto?

\- Quiere evitar desplegar todos sus ángeles de la muerte.

Jade casi jadea.

\- Así que usted va a recibir ayuda de uno de ellos. - El hombre le extendió una tarjeta de crédito color negro. - Todo lo que necesite debe conseguilo por su cuenta, a partir de aquí está sola, no debe contactar con la agencia en ningún momento, no importa las circunstancias.

Jade asintió y se retiró de la oficina.

Al ir cambiando, fue ojeando la carpeta, en la parte trasera de la carpeta venía su colaboradora, era una mujer, podría decir que de su edad, de piel tono olivo, como lo pensó todos los datos de la mujer estaban remarcados con un plumón negro, solo mostrando la fotografía de la susodicha, y en la parte superior, "Az-23", supuso que era su nombre clave, detrás de la hoja un número celular. Al llegar al elevador, dentro había un hombre con todas sus pertenencias en cajas, Jade no podía creer que ni siquiera la dejarán guardar sus propias cosas, marco el botón del estacionamiento, y espero. Al llegar afuera ya estaba una camioneta negra Suburban esperándola, el hombre del elevador puso todas sus cosas dentro de la camioneta y le entrego las llaves de la camioneta para luego retirarse sin decir nada.

Jade manejo hasta una cafetería del centro de París, era una pequeña cafetería, con vista a ningún lugar, pero el café era una delicia ahí, dió una vista rápida al local, solo un par de mesas ocupadas, pero nada relevante, se sentó y espero a que le sirvieran su café para llamar al número que venía detrás de la carpeta, mientras daba el primer tono, en la mesa de a lado, se empezó a escuchar una canción pop, bastante pegajosa, ella supuso que era una coincidencia, pero justo cuando dió el inicio de la llamada, se dejó de escuchar la canción. Jade volteó hacia la mesa, mientras dejaba de escuchar, era una mujer, no muy alta, ni mucho menos intimidante, dentro de su juicio bastante hermosa, pero cuando le dijieron que trabajaría con un ángel de la muerte, se esperaba todo menos, a la mujer que estaba a su derecha, comiendo un pastel de chocolate y tomando un café capuchino.

La mujer se despegó el teléfono de la oreja, vio la pantalla un par de segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros, y guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo otra vez, siguiendo comiendo.

Jade guardo su teléfono, en su bolsillo, tomo su café y se levantó de la mesa, fue hacia la mesa de la mujer que parecía que no le prestaba atención a nada más que a su pastel.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar?

La mujer por fin alzó la mirada, y unos perfectos ojos café, la miraron. La mujer sonrió, remarcando unos grandes pómulos.

\- Claro. - dijo ofreciéndole la silla delante suyo.

Jade se sentó sin más ceremonia.

\- Az-23.

La mujer casi se atraganta con su pastel, mientras golpeaba su pecho, asintió con la cabeza.

Jade enserio no podía creer que tuviera que trabajar con alguien así. Ella había escuchado historias, los angeles de la muerte de la ONU, eran prácticamente mercenarios, la mayoría después de servir a sus países como altos mandos de la milicia eran contactados por la ONU, pues la mayoría eran dados de baja por insubordinación, solo eran desplegados como la última instancia de las naciones unidas, solo cuando de verdad la mierda de otros países era tal, que ellos llegaban a aniquilar a todo y a todos a su paso, por ellos era temida la ONU, de ahí sus nombres "Ángeles de la muerte".

\- Mucho gusto. - dijo extendiendole su mano. - Me llamo Victoria, pero me puedes decir Tori.


	2. Ya Nada Importa

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo II. Nada ya importa.

Jade.

No puedo creer que me toque trabajar con esta... Esta... Esta... Estúpida. Sigue con su mano extendida, ya debe saber que no la voy a tocar.

\- Si, no me importa. - le digo para que baje esa estúpida mano.

Esta claro que ya estoy muerta, no puedo creerlo, debo poner mi vida en las manos de esta inepta.

Dejo que el aire escape lentamente de mi. Al fin bajo su mano, de nada sirve que me enojé, toda mi vida he tenido que estar con personas que odió, una más no hará la diferencia.

\- Así que, ¿Como te llamas?

Escuchó que pregunta, ¿Realmente?

\- Smith.

Veo que asiente distraídamente.

\- ¿Y tu verdadero nombre?

Ja, cree que me sorprende.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado?

Al fin, parece que no es tan estúpida al final de cuentas. Me levanto y camino a la salida. Realmente parece que mi suerte me abandonó, camino hasta mi camioneta, ella al parecer aparcó al frente de mi camioneta, sube a un carro deportivo, un Alpine A110, odienme por saber de carros.

Manejo hasta mi departamento, veo que efectivamente no es nada estúpida, ella parece que va muy aparte de mi, siempre a dejando uno o dos carros entre nosotras, y manejando en distintos carriles. Llegó a mi departamento, y a los pocos segundos ella se estaciona en la otra acera.

Bajo de mi camioneta, pero realmente no sé ni por dónde empezar, por lo que pude ver solo hay indicios, nada concreto.

Abro la puerta, y ella ya está a un lado mío, no la escuché acercarse, disimulo no haberme sorprendido, en una de sus manos trae una maleta de viaje, y un maletín. Respiró, y entró, ella me sigue de cerca pero apenas y puedo escucharla, sus pasos son ligeros, su reparación es como si no tuviera.

Yo vivo en el tercer piso, el edificio donde vivo está prácticamente inhabitado, me gusta la soledad, nadie quien me moleste con sus cortesías, con sus saludos, con sus pláticas que no podrían importarme un carajo.

Entro en mi departamento y noto algo raro, no me preguntes que es, pero sin duda algo no está bien.

Volteó para decírselo a la inepta de mi compañera, pero ella ya tiene su mano adentro del maletín y saca un revólver Magnum, debo decir que estoy un poco impresionada, esa arma fácilmente podría volarle la tapa de los sesos a cualquiera. Ella avanza con pasos lentos hacia adentro, yo saco mi propia arma, y la sigo.

Lo primero que hace es recargarse en contra de la pared, yo espero su próximo movimiento, pero antes de darme cuenta, ella desapareció de mi vista, solo escuchó las grandes detonaciones del revólver, y la metralla de otra arma, corro al otro lado de la pared y debo admitir por lo menos para mí misma, que estoy muy impresionada.

En lo que se supone es mi cocina un hombre, con un uniforme negro táctico, acostado encima de mi isla, apenas formándose un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza; en el camino a mi habitación otro hombre, este está prácticamente estampado en contra de la pared y un hoyo en su pecho. Y por último, mi compañera está estrangulando a el último con su propio brazo usando su peso para crear palanca poniendo su rodilla en la espalda del hombre y jalando su brazo para que le falte el aire.

\- ¿Quien te envío?

El hombre dijo un par de palabras en polaco, mi polaco no está muy refinado pero pude entender que nos fueramos a la mierda. Mi compañera no tomo muy bien estas palabras y termino por romperle el cuello.

Vi cómo se enderezó y se sacudió las manos.

\- ¿Tienes algo comprometedor en este lugar?

\- Un par de vídeos porno, nada importante.

Vi cómo la sangre corrió a su rostro y al mismo soltaba una carcajada nasal.

Vi cómo revisaba los cuerpos, mientras que yo seguía viendo la carpeta, los asesinatos fueron tan sucios que prácticamente tardarían meses en checar cada una de las huellas, suspiré.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? - pregunte al aire.

\- Nada que nos sirva. - escuché mientras veía que dejaba un whisky en la mesa frente mío.

Yo lo tome mientras ella hacía lo mismo, los segundos pasaron hasta que ví que sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos y ponía uno en sus labios, la mujer a favor de la verdad derrama sensualidad, no sé si es por que ví que no es tan amable como se ve o que pero a comparación de hace algunas horas creo que esto podría salir mejor de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Quieres?

Ella me ofreció un cigarro, yo lo tome, y ella me lo encendió.

\- ¿Y tú, algo?

\- Solo indicios, esto podría tomar años, y para colmo ya estamos en la mira.

Vi cómo daba otra calada al cigarro.

\- ¿Cuál crees que sea el peor escenario posible?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, y lo pensé unos segundos.

\- ¿En general o para nosotras?

\- En ambos casos.

\- Vamos a morir, están conectados con los altos mandos de las organizaciones y toda la información que tenemos es falsa o por lo menos no esta completa, solo nos están usando como carné de cañón.

Vi cómo asintió.

\- Estamos jodidas. - dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba la última calada a su cigarro.

Fin del capítulo.

Por favor díganme en qué tipo de escritura está mejor, como el primer capítulo o como éste.

En fin perdón por lo pequeño del capítulo pero quería probar este tipo de escritura y quería saber si está mejor asi.


	3. ¿Que se puede hacer?

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Gracias por el apoyo.

Capitulo III ¿Que se puede hacer?

Jade.

Nos quedamos unos cuantos minutos en silencio, creo que ella también esta pensando.

Es decir, ¿quien sabía que yo vivía aquí?, Por que esos hombres no eran solo ladrones, es obvio que los enviaron por mi cabeza, y a decir verdad, no soy la persona más social del planeta. Ahora, si sabían que yo vivía aquí, ¿Que es lo demás que saben?

Me está comenzando a doler la cabeza.

\- ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer?

La pregunta me saca de mis pensamientos, ella sigue saboreando la copa de Whisky.

\- Yo no se tú, pero yo voy a hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Vi cómo sonrió más ampliamente, esa estúpida sonrisa.

\- ¿Y por donde piensas empezar?

\- Disculpa, ¿Quien te crees que eres para preguntarme eso?

\- La única en la que puedes confiar.

Me reí, ella enserio es muy graciosa, yo no confío en nadie.

\- No se quien te crees que eres, pero estas muy equivocada si crees que solo por que estas aquí significa que confiare en ti. - Le dije una vez termine de reír.

Pero no recibí la reacción que esperaba, ella sigue sonriendo como si nada pasara. Me esta empezando a incomodar. Y eso que he estado en interrogatorios de psicópatas.

\- No tengo planeado que confíes en mi ciegamente... - dijo ella. -Jadelyn August West

Siento como me empieza a faltar el aire, y de un momento a otro, veo su rostro justo enfrente mio, mi arma esta apuntando justo en medio de su frente.

\- ¿¡Como carajo me llamaste?!

Lo que mas me molesta, es que ella parece que esperaba esta reacción, cuando siento la punta del cañón en mi estomago.

\- Tranquila vaquera. - dice mientras entierra mas el arma en mi estomago. - Solo vamos a hablar.

Como dije, no esta en mis planes morir en estos momentos, pero tampoco voy a dejar que una cualquiera me diga que hacer. Así que lo lógico es terminar sentada en su regazo mientras nos apuntamos mutuamente. Lo admito no es de mis mejores ideas.

\- ¿Como sabes ese nombre?

\- ¿Interesa?

Lo pienso unos segundos, realmente no me importa como llego a saber mi verdadero nombre, solo... solo... solo me tomo con la guardia baja. Así que niego con la cabeza.

\- ¿Como piensas que confié en ti, si estas un paso mas adelante que yo?

-¿De que estas hablando?

\- Tu sabes mi verdadero nombre, pero yo no el tullo.

\- Claro que lo sabes. - dice ella en un puchero, que para la parte mas escondida de mis pensamientos se ve adorable.

\- No, no lo se.

\- Te lo dije hace algunos momentos.

Y siento que mi mente abandona mi cabeza...

Como puede alguien que se supone, entreno gran parte de su vida, dar su nombre así de fácil.

\- ¿Por que me lo dijiste solo de haberme conocido?

Ella se encoje de hombros, lo juro, esta mujer va ser mi muerte.

Quito la arma de su cabeza, pero no me quito de su regazo.

\- ¿Tu tienes algún plan?

Antes de que pueda procesar lo que esta pasando, siento el suelo en contra de mi trasero, veo como ella se avienta a un lado mio, y escucho a puerta de mi departamento romperse. No me toma mucho juntar mis pensamientos, otra vez nos están atacando. Los hombres mientras están entrando les vamos disparando, no se debe ser un genio para saber que es una táctica bastante estúpida, yo solo tengo nueve balas en mi cartucho, y si no me equivoco la arma de Victoria solo cuenta con seis balas.

Pero veo como deja de disparar para alcanzar su maleta, yo sigo disparando,pero estos bastardos lanzaron gas lacrimogeno, y con el humo me esta costando trabajo respirar y ver. Estoy casi segura que este es mi final, bueno realmente no me puedo quejar, tuve una buena vida.

Pero al parecer estoy equivocada, Victoria alcanzo su maleta y de ahí saco un par de granadas, con las manos me indica la ventana, y yo se que las escaleras de emergencia están justo enfrente mio, ella empieza a contar desde tres con los dedos, cuando llega a uno me lanzo hacia la ventana y ella lanza las granadas, estoy contra el metal de las escalera cuando siento que me toma del brazo y me tira para bajar por las escaleras, apenas me estoy poniendo de pie veo como prácticamente mi piso se destruye.

Bajamos corriendo las escaleras, y entramos a su carro, ella arranca y no espera ni un segundo para avanzar, apenas estoy empezando a normalizar mi respiración cuando la oigo hablar.

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Victoria Vega.

\- Bien, Vega. - digo y veo que me mira extrañada. - Puede que al final de cuentas salgamos vivas de esta.


	4. ¡No Me Interesa!

Otro Capítulo más.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo IV.

Jade.

Vamos en el carro, ella sigue manejando y no sé ni a donde vamos, pero debo admitir que empiezo a ver la luz al final del túnel, no es tan inepta como pensé.

\- Genio, ¿A dónde vamos?

\- No podemos simplemente seguir haciendo las cosas así, solo hemos tenido suerte.

Lo que dice tiene sentido, pero sinceramente dudo que podamos hacer algo.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que planeas?

\- Traes tú pasaporte contigo.

\- No sé si te diste cuenta, pero casi todas mis cosas volaron en miles de pedazos.

Ella tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

\- Lo siento por eso, ¡Pero te aseguro que si hubiera tenido otra opción la habría tomado!

Su rostro está rojo. Lo que no sabe, es que yo no guardó conexión con las cosas, ni con las personas, todo es reemplazable.

\- Bueno, creo que eso tiene que ser lo primero que hay que hacer.

\- ¿Que?

\- Conseguir un pasaporte.

\- ¿Y para qué necesitamos salir del país?

De repente pará, estamos en el distrito comercial, toda la calle está llena de boutiques. Ella baja del carro, antes que abra la puerta, ella ya la tiene abierta, y me tiende la mano para salir. Yo la tomo más por inercia que por otra cosa, y me encamina a la Boutique de Chanel.

Sigue sin soltar mi mano, así que puedo sentir la suya, es un poco áspera y tiene algunos callos, pero aún así se siente cálida.

\- Escoge un par de vestidos y sígueme la corriente. - Susurra a mi oído y maldigo la falta de sexo que hace que me estremezca al sentir su aliento en contra de mi oreja, no me gusta que me digan que hacer, pero por hoy voy a hacer una excepción.

Entramos, desde que tengo memoria he llamado mucho la atención, así que no me sorprende que las miradas me sigan.

Empiezo a ver la ropa, nunca he sido una fanática de la moda aunque tengo un buen gusto. Una mujer se nos acerca, supongo que para atendernos.

\- Señoritas, ¿Puedo preguntar si tienen dinero para pagar?

Siento mi sangre hervir, ¡Quien se cree que es!, Acepto que he tenido mejores días, pero de eso a que me ofenda de esta manera. ¡La voy a matar!

Supongo que mis pensamientos se vieron en mi rostro, pues retrocedió un par de pasos.

\- Amor, por favor. - dijo Vega tomando mi brazo impidiendo que avance más, pero su tono suplicante es el que hace que me detenga. - Señorita, hemos tenido un mal día, pero le aseguro que tengo suficiente dinero para pagar.

La "señorita" asiente desesperada y se va. Aún siento la bilis en mi garganta, pero Vega toma nuevamente mi mano, y paseamos por la tienda.

\- Necesito ver si un conocido tiene algo de información que nos pueda servir, pero él está en Italia.

\- Y si no tiene, solo habremos dado la vuelta en vano.

Ella toma un vestido negro de gala, con escote y la espalda descubierta, lo pone frente mío y casi de inmediato me lo entrega. - Es lo mejor que se me ocurre, si tú tienes otra idea, soy toda oídos.

Yo también veo un vestido, un vestido blanco, con un escote menos pronunciado pero la espalda más descubierta, lo tomo y se lo entrego, ella ni lo ve, solo camina al probador. Yo camino detrás suyo, me meto a una de las cabinas y no hago más ceremonia para cambiarme, no es sorpresa que me quede perfecto, cuando salgo para verlo en los espejos de tamaño completo, la veo, su espalda completamente descubierta, la tela solo cubre hasta el inicio de su pequeño pero perfecto trasero, pero lo bien que le queda el vestido no es lo que llama más mi atención, un tatuaje, a decir verdad un gran tatuaje, la imagen de una Muerte, está plasmada en toda su espalda, soy fanática del arte, y puedo decir que el tatuaje lo es, definido, detallado, lo bien hecho hace que la muerte se vea hermosa, tiene una línea de rosas en los pies, y pese a estar cubriendo toda la espalda no parece exagerado.

Camino detrás suyo aún hipnotizada. Ella sale de los probadores y camina hacia los zapatos, toma un par de tacones altos de color negro, y se los pone. Yo igual tomo unos de color blanco, no muy altos pero aún así hacen su trabajo.

La mujer que nos insulto nos sigue con la mirada, parece igual de impresionada que yo, pero me molesta que se la este comiendo con la mirada, no se que me lleva a hacerlo pero de pronto tengo su cintura agarrada con mi brazo, y su cuerpo contra mio. Ella dijo que le siguiera la corriente y es lo que estoy haciendo. La mujer rápidamente se da la vuelta y sigue su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vega toma un par de vestidos mas y unos zapatos, camina a la caja, las que están atendiendo ven la bola de ropa que esta frente suyo, hasta yo admito que es mucho, empiezan a marcar la ropa, son ocho vestidos contando los que tenemos puestos y diez pares de zapatos.

\- Son dieciocho mil euros, por favor. - dice la encargada y no puedo evitar tomar en cuenta que no están envolviendo nuestra ropa.

Antes que pueda decir algo Vega toma mi brazo nuevamente. Vega deja su bolsa en el mostrador, y de ahí saca varios fajos de billetes. Abro los ojos, son bastantes grandes y todos de quinientos euros, empieza a contar el dinero, entrega la cantidad a la encargada y el resto lo guarda.

\- No necesitan algo mas señoritas. - Dice la mujer tan rápido que me cuesta un poco de trabajo entenderla.

\- No, gracias.

Las mujeres casi se pelean por guardar nuestras cosas, me da gracia y al juzgar por la sonrisa de Vega a ella también.

Salimos de ahí con las bolsas, y subimos al automóvil nuevamente, Vega no tarda mucho en emprender camino nuevamente.

\- ¿Para que necesitamos lo vestidos a todo esto?

\- Debemos pasar desapercibidas, la mejor forma a mi parecer es fingir ser una pareja de vacaciones, no necesitamos pasaportes para Montecarlo, ¿Te parece ir, y buscar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar a llegar a Italia?

No es un mal plan en realidad.

-Y este conocido tuyo, ¿Crees que tenga información?

-Lo mas probable.

Ya no digo mas, realmente ya no quiero hablar mas con ella, y parece que lo comprende, pues prende el radio y la música es lo único que se escucha, el viaje duro once horas, paramos un par de veces a cargar gasolina y a comer, pero realmente ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy sola, y aunque no lo quiera parece que Vega me llama la atención, no se si solo me atrae o que, pero no puedo permitir que se acerque demasiado. ¡No Debe Interesarme!


	5. Joder

Muchas Gracias por el apoyo que esta recibiendo este intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece.

Capitulo V. ¡Joder!

Jade.

Al llegar a la línea fronteriza solo nos pidieron nuestras identificaciones, eso si lo traía en mi cartera, la entregue y Vega también, el oficial de policía las vio un par de minutos y nos las devolvió dejándonos pasar.

La ciudad es muy bella, la noche nos alcanzó, el puerto junto al mar es tan hipnotizante que prácticamente exige lo voltees a ver, pues el reflejo de la luna en contra el mar solo puede hacer que pienses que estas en un cuento, pero algo capta más mi atención, Vega sigue manejando y gracias a que el capote del carro está descubierto hace que su cabello castaño se mueva con el viento, empiezo a pensar que su sonrisa es permanente, pues sigue en su rostro. Y suspiro, no se porque lo hago, solo se que su piel desde mi punto de vista se ve tan suave... tan brillante...

Casi siempre dejo que mis instintos guíen mis acciones y esta no es la excepción, con la punta de mis dedos toco la bella piel color canela de Vega, ella no parece exaltarse por mi tacto, como pensé su piel es tersa, suave.

De repente el carro para, miró alrededor estamos fuera de un edificio, si es que se le puede llamar así, la estructura parece un castillo, altas torres en los costados, el toque barroco de la arquitectura, y las luces alrededor solo hacen que el castillo tenga un toque aún más mágico.

Un joven abre mi puerta y me ofrece la mano para salir, pero declinó la oferta con un movimiento de la mano. Doy una mirada, otro empieza a sacar las bolsas de la cajuela y un par de maletas, Vega está hablando con el que espero por su bien sea el encargado.

Vega se da vuelta hacia mí, con un par de palabras dos de los jóvenes corren dentro con nuestras cosas, Vega toma mi brazo entre el suyo y entramos al edificio, los dos jóvenes esperan a un lado de la recepción, nosotras no nos apuramos, caminamos como si el hotel fuera nuestro.

\- Buenas noches bellas damas, Bienvenidas alHotel Hermitage Monte Carlo. ¿En que les puedo ayudar?

\- Buenas noches, queremos una habitación. - digo lo más educadamente que puedo.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Tienen reservación?

\- No.

\- Lo siento, no aceptamos huéspedes sin reservación.

Al parecer hoy es el día "Molesta a Jade West", lo único que quiero es poder descansar un par de horas, y antes que le diga algo Vega nuevamente me detiene.

\- Señor, sé que no es correcto pero cree que pueda hacer una excepción.

Veo que discretamente Vega le da unos billetes doblados, y al parecer era un buena cantidad pues el hombre abre los ojos y asiente. En seguida empieza a teclear en su computadora.

\- Tenemos la suite matrimonial disponible, cuesta mil doscientos la noche, solo necesitaria una tarjeta de crédito para que la puedan ocupar.

\- Perfecta, ¿no amor? - dice Vega dirigiéndose a mí, yo distraídamente asiento.

Vega saca una tarjeta de crédito y se la da al hombre, solo tarda un par de minutos en decirle a los jóvenes a donde lleven nuestras cosas y a nosotras entregarnos la tarjeta de Vega y una tarjeta llave para entrar en nuestra habitación.

Con la misma calma nos dirigimos a el elevador, uno de los jóvenes aprieta el botón del último piso y solo es cuestión de segundos antes que estemos ahí, los jóvenes nos guían a la habitación, yo abro la puerta y dejan las cosas en la entrada, se quedan parados esperando su propina, yo dejo que Vega se encargue de ello, yo necesito un baño ahora mismo.

El baño es una gran habitación por si mismo, con una tina lo suficientemente grande para parecer una pequeña alberca, regadera y tocador. Me desvisto y dejó que el agua se lleve la tensión.

Salgo del baño después de una hora, en cuanto lo hago veo a Vega sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama, alrededor de ella hay seis armas, un fusil, su revólver, una escopeta, una pistola automática, un subfusil, un pequeño revólver, y en sus manos está examinando una escuadra más pequeña que su propia mano.

\- ¿Vas a ir a la guerra? - digo con sarcasmo, aunque yo misma sé que muy posiblemente todo lo que tiene será poco para lo que nos espera.

Ella voltea a verme, veo como sus mejillas y orejas se ponen rojas, y solo atina a hacer un extraño puchero a la falta de palabras. Me siento bien al tener esa reacción sobre ella.

Pero empieza a guardar sus cosas en su maleta, cuando termina se levanta y entra al baño.

Oigo la regadera, y yo me visto. Me acuesto, pero pese a estar cansada no puedo dormir, solo veo el techo de la habitación.

Vega no tarda tanto como yo en el baño, y cuando sale solo está vestida con un conjunto de lencería que deja ver de más, que juró que Dios existe y estoy en deuda con el.

\- Pensé que ya estarías dormida. - Dice al ver que no quitó la vista de encima de ella.

\- No puedo dormir, cuéntame algo para ver si me puedo aburrir lo suficiente para dormir.

Ella ríe suavemente, y yo me sorprendo, casi nadie entiende mi sentido del humor.

\- ¿De que quieres hablar?

\- No se, cuéntame cualquier cosa sobre ti.

\- No se que te pueda interesar.

\- ¿Cómo te convertiste en un boina azul de la O.N.U? - digo, he escuchado que a ellos no les gusta ser llamados "Ángeles de la muerte".

Por un momento veo como en su semblante se pinta el dolor, e inmediatamente este es ocultado en una sonrisa. - Solo paso, ¿Y tu, como terminaste siendo una agente?

Yo noto que quiere cambiar el tema, generalmente no descanso hasta conseguir lo que quiero, pero no me apetece ver otra vez ese dolor en su rostro.

\- Mi padre era abogado, cuando asistía a la secundaria él murió, yo iba a una escuela de artes llamada Hollywood Arts, pero después de eso me entere varias cosas y termine estudiando leyes, después me obsesione con su muerte y termine siendo reclutada en la interpol.

Justo cuando termino de hablar me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho, hace años que eso había escondido en un lugar muy profundo. Solo reaccionó cuando siento que ella me envuelve en un abrazo. Empiezo a sentir mi rostro caliente y como mi vista se nubla.

\- Yo siempre pense que solo era un bastardo sin sentimientos. - digo y no puedo evitar pensar en las veces que yo trate en que el me apoyara en lo que a mi gustaba, y él no parecía importarle. - El solo no sabía... El no sabía... Cómo ser un padre.

¡JODER! ¡JODER! ¡JODER! ¿¡PORQUE CARAJO LE ESTOY DICIENDO ESTO!?

No se porque despues de tantos años esto me alcanzó.

\- Mi madre murió cuando yo era una bebé, mi padre me crió solo. - Me rindo al tratar de entender el porqué con ella es fácil sacar esto. - Él fue soldado en la tercera guerra, vio cosas que lo dañaron, pero aun así, el siempre hizo lo que pensó fue lo mejor para mi.

Después de eso solo, me quedo llorar en sus brazos. Se siente nostálgico.

Y justo antes de caer dormida solo pude imaginar que los brazos que me sostenían, y el beso en mi frente, era mi padre.


	6. Solo la una, para la otra

Bueno, solo muchas gracias por el apoyo que a recibido este intento de historia, y debo informar que la próxima semana entraré nuevamente al escuela, y no sé si podré actualizar tan constante como e intentado hacerlo, pido paciencia y les agradezco su atención.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo VI. Solo la una para la otra.

Jade.

Desperté por qué me llegó un olor a humo, al abrir los ojos esperaba sinceramente encontrar el cuarto en llamas, y yo poder sacar en brazos a Vega. Pero no, ella está semi-acostada en la cama, en su boca un cigarro y su brazo está sobre mi espalda y yo estoy abrazando su cintura, los recuerdos de ayer me golpean, y no ni se que pensar, e tenido más intimidad con ella, de lo que he tenido en casi toda mi vida, ni con mis ex's he estado tan cerca.

\- Sabes, yo fui criada por una mujer que casi toda mi vida pensé era mi madre. - Dice, y aunque no sé cómo lo hace, se que sabe que estoy despierta, pues su mano empieza a recorrer toda mi espalda con calma. - Fui criada junto a mis dos hermanas y mi hermano... Bueno, en realidad sólo es mi hermana y se podría decir que mis hermanastros.

No puedo verla pero su respiración es lenta, como si tratará de controlarse a si misma.

\- Yo era verdaderamente feliz, mi sueño era un día ser como esa mujer que era mi madre. - ella suspiró. - Pero después descubrí que ella, prácticamente no era nada mío, solo era la amiga de mis padres que se encargó de nosotras para que no crecieramos en un orfanato, cuando lo descubrí... No sé, solo fue muy difícil pensar en estar aún ahí, y escapé, ella desde que éramos niñas nos enseñó a defendernos y muchas cosas más, así que cuando pensé en una manera de ganarme la vida, de casualidad me encontré con un boina azul, y todo lo demás es historia.

Ella termina de hablar, y solo quedamos en silencio, ella no está llorando pero puedo jurar que le falta poco. Y solo puedo pensar cómo se sentiría que alguien a quien admiras, te engañe toda tu vida, debe ser difícil pensar en pasarlo por alto.

Y solo me quedo aqui, abrazándola.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo sé que el sol se filtra por las ventanas.

Yo me levanté, y entre al baño, un baño rápido hará que mi cabeza se calmé y pueda pensar mejor.

Bien, recuento de lo acontecido, entra en mi vida una mujer atractiva que casualmente es la encargada de ayudarme a cumplir mi misión, ella sabe mi nombre, el nombre que no he utilizado en casi una década, nos hemos salvado el pellejo la una a la otra un par de veces... podría estar desarrollando un complejo de héroe, pero eso sería si la admirará, lo cual estoy segura no hago, ella solo me sorprende, cuando acabe ésto ella seguirá su vida y yo la mía... Claro si es que salimos con vida.

Salgo del baño, y no voy a verla, ella solo es la encargada de ayudarme con mi misión, no debo sentir nada por ella, no he sentido nada por nadie en años eso debe seguir igual, la noche anterior solo fue por el estrés que esto me está causando.

Me empiezo a vestir, mientras más rápido termine esto más rápido podré olvidarme de ella. Ella entra al baño, y empiezo a escuchar el agua correr.

No mas de quince minutos después ya estamos vestidas y lo suficientemente arregladas para parecer que solo somos una pareja de vacaciones. Los mismos jóvenes nos ayudan con nuestras cosas, según parece ella tiene la misma idea que yo, de acabar lo antes posible esto.

No me duele que no me este dirigiendo la palabra, ella es libre de hacer como si fuera sola en el coche.

Llegamos a el casino Montecarlo, no es necesario que me diga que en los casinos hay personas que harán lo que sea por seguir apostando. yo voy directo a la barra del bar mientras ella camina hacia las mesas, sus caderas se contonean por el andar, y se que lo esta haciendo a proposito para llamar mas la atencion. Doy una mirada alrededor y se que su piel canela es mas cotizada en esta parte del mundo, y mas por ser natural, a diferencia de muchas mujeres que hacen de todo para alcanzar ese tono, fallando en el intento, muchos hombres y algunas mujeres ven su andar, y que me haya acabado mi copa de un solo trago no significa nada...

¡Al carajo! ¡Lo admito! No me gusta que ella esté comportándose como una cortesana para conseguir lo que quiere. ¡Pero solo eso!

Pasa por detrás de un hombre, y al parecer encontró lo que queria. Es un hombre común, esa podría ser la palabra que ocupar en estos casos, ni feo ni guapo, solo común. A simple vista podría decir que no darías un quinto por el, pero personas como nosotras se de cuenta de otros detalles, de su bolsillo sale un colguije de una ancla, su ropa aunque parece común, no lo es, se amolda demasiado bien a su cuerpo como para haberlo comprado solo así, y aunque es un poco difícil decir esto, mas por la distancia que por otra cosa, es de alta costura. Ella se sienta a un lado suyo y por lo visto es una mesa de blackjack, ella habla con el mientras juega, el parece captar el mensaje que le quiere dar Vega, sus pequeños gestos son de coqueteo, y el aunque trata de disimularlo se está poniendo nervioso.

Solo es cuestión de dos horas para que el hombre se quede en ceros, dos hombres con trajes negros se acercan a el, el da unas palabras a los hombres frente suyo, y estos parece que no les complace la idea, y es cuando Vega interviene, ella parece habla con calma, y un poco más de coqueteo, y ¡Bam! el hombre saca las llaves de su bolsillo y se las da a Vega, ella sonríe mientras las toma, y los hombres hacen que el hombre firme unos papeles, este parece incrédulo, pero lo hace, ellos se los entregan a Vega, y simplemente se levanta de la mesa y viene hacia mi.

\- Listo, ¿Nos vamos?

Yo no digo nada solo la sigo fuera del casino. Subimos al carro y vamos a los muelles, sacamos nuestras cosas del carro una vez aparcamos en el estacionamiento de los muelles, y caminamos este ella parece buscar donde esta anclado su ganancia, y realmente el barco solo es un pequeño yate, parece nuevo. Sentiría pena por el hombre, si no hubiera visto como miraba a Vega. Subimos a este, en el camarote no hay pertenencias, así que sólo dejamos nuestras cosas, ella enciende el barco y salimos a mar abierto.

No pasa mucho cuando siento que el silencio me va a asfixiar. Yo estoy sentada en cubierta, a un lado del timón pero sin verla a ella.

-¿Te divertiste coqueteando con todo el casino?

Ella suelta un pequeño suspiro, deja el barco en marcha y camina hacia mi. Se sienta a un lado mio y solo escucho el sonido del mar,combinado con su respiración.

\- No me gusta hacerlo, pero solo de pensar que si no hacía yo, lo tendrias que hacer tu.- ella suspira, pero suena mas como un toro. - No sabría si yo podría controlarme de verte haciéndolo.

Y aunque no es la cosa mas romantica que alguien me ha dicho, siento miles de mariposas en mi estomago, que hacen que toda mi autosugestión, se valla al carajo.


	7. Le temo a la oscuridad

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que a recibido este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupó los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VII Le temo a la oscuridad.

Jade.

Ya alcanzó a ver la costa desde aquí, hace una hora un barco de la guardia costera de Italia nos interceptó, pidió nuestras identificaciones y los papeles del barco, después abordaron y inspeccionaron el barco, al no encontrar nada, nos dejaron seguir nuestro camino, me extrañó que no nos pidieran el pasaporte, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta.

Durante todo el viaje Vega y yo ya no dijimos nada más, pero ahora a diferencia del viaje en carro, fue más para darnos nuestro espacio. Yo no voy a decir que comprendo lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ella, solo sé que ya no me incomoda sentirlo.

Veo que vamos a atrancar en un muelle privado, solo hay un yate un poco más grande que este y un camino a una casa en la colina de un viñedo.

\- Llegamos.

Pero su postura a cambiado, parece que en cualquier momento se va a poner a temblar, y aunque yo no soy de las personas que da apoyo, tomó su mano, y cuando voltea a verme, esos ojos chocolate me agradecen el gesto.

Caminamos hasta la casa, para ser una casa tan grande me extraña que no tenga seguridad, ni hombres, ni perros, ni nada. Ella alza su mano para tocar la puerta de madera frente nuestro, pero esta se abre antes de que lo haga.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

Pregunta una mujer no muy mayor que nosotras, piel color morena, cabello castaño y más curvas que mi acompañante.

\- Hola Trina, ¿Como estas?, También es un gusto verte. - dice Vega, y veo un dejo de dolor en su semblante.

\- Puede que para ti, pero a mí no me da gusto verte.

\- Trina, por favor, necesito ver a Azrael.

La llamada Trina empieza a reír muy fuerte, estoy casi segura que se va tirar al piso para seguir haciéndolo con mayor fuerza, pero no, de repente para, y he de admitir que intimida un poco su mirada. - Victoria, cuando ella te necesito... Cuando yo te necesite... Cuando Cat te necesito... - Y creo que esta mujer es bipolar, creo que esta apunto de llorar. - Solo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos, y tú qué haces, te enteras que mamá, no es nuestra madre biológica y huyes, té escondes.

\- Trina por fa...

\- ¡"Trina por favor" mis huevos!, ¡Donde estabas cuando... cuando... - Y efectivamente empieza a llorar. - ¡¿Donde carajo estabas cuando nuestro hermano murió!?

Y todo queda en silencio, y yo solo veo que Vega baja la mirada. Cuando voy a decir algo una voz estridente se escucha.

-¡Tori!.

Y Vega alza la mirada, y viene otra mujer, ella tiene el pelo rojo, no rojizo, ni es pelirroja, no, literal tiene el pelo rojo, de piel blanca y es bastante atractiva.

\- Cat, Victoria ya se va. - dice Trina, deteniendo a "Cat" antes de que abrace a Tori.

Y Cat, es la que parece va a ponerse a llorar. Pero Vega no dice nada y cuando volteo a verla tiene una pelea de miradas con Trina, a los pocos segundos Trina deja ir a Cat y esta abraza a Vega, y aunque al parecer estas mujeres son sus "hermanas", me incomoda como ambas se abrazan.

-¡Mamá estará muy feliz de verte!

Y acto seguido Cat empieza a jalar a Vega adentro de la casa, y yo solo me quedo ahí de pie junto a Trina. La cual me está inspeccionando con la mirada.

-¡¿Que?! - gritó.

Ella se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar dejando la puerta abierta. Yo entro, y veo a mi alrededor, y quien sea que decoro esto, tiene buen gusto, uno que otro cuadro en las paredes, ninguno de un autor muy reconocido, pero las obras son muy bellas, y no puedo verlas bien pues veo a Vega y sus dos hermanas fuera de una puerta, sentadas en un sillón de piel, yo me siento a un lado de Vega, escucho como Cat habla con Vega y no puedo seguir muy bien el ritmo de la conversación pues esta chica Cat habla mucho y cambia de tema.

La puerta no tarda mucho en abrirse, y de ella sale un hombre que viste traje negro, su piel blanca blanca muy parecida a la mía, de rostro afilado y barba de candado, pero eso no es lo que llama más mi atención, yo lo reconozco, es uno de los hombres más buscados de la Unión Europea, y este parece muy relajado en esta casa. Y siento que Vega se pone muy rígida, y no es por este hombre que acaba de salir, sino por la mujer que viene detrás suyo, y yo me pregunto, ella será una idiota, es obvio que esa mujer no es madre de ninguna de las tres, mide fácil arriba de un metro ochenta, su piel aunque parezca increíble es más blanca que la mía, llegando a un tono azulado, su cabello negro lacio, y rostro redondo no encuadra con ninguna, pero siento como Vega sigue los movimientos de esta mujer que sigue caminando hacia la puerta con el hombre, hablando de quién sabe qué cosa. Yo tomo su mano que está en su rodilla, y ella me aprieta muy fuerte, con algo de suerte, no necesitaré que me la enyesen después.

La mujer no tarda mucho en regresar.

\- ¡Mamá, ve Tori está aquí! - grita Cat.

\- Ya lo veo, cariño. - Y su voz suena muy serena, y sus ojos recorren a Vega como si no creyera que está frente suyo.

Vega se levanta y me jala junto con ella, y camina hacia adentro del cuarto, que al parecer es una oficina, hay demasiados libros en las paredes, en el centro del cuarto una mesa de madera con dos sillones de piel a sus lados, en el fondo hay un escritorio, con una silla detrás de él, y dos delante.

Trina y Cat se sientan en el sillón de la derecha, mientras Vega y yo en el sillón de la izquierda, la mujer tarda un poco en aparecer y cuando lo hace trae consigo una botella de un líquido amarillento y cinco vasitos más pequeños que un shot, y ella se sienta a un lado de Trina.

Durante unos minutos todo es silencio, mientras la mujer sirve los vasos y los reparte entre todas. Después solo se recarga en el respaldo y toma un poco de su botella.

\- Azrael. - Comienza Vega, y no se necesita ser un genio para saber que usar el nombre de la mujer frente nuestro, no es buena idea, hasta Cat, que es la que parece más obtusa, hace una ligera mueca. - Hace algunos meses a habido muchos asesinatos a la élite política, nos encargaron encontrar a los responsables, necesito tu ayuda.

La mujer menea un poco su vaso, y después posa su mirada en mí. Y le gritaría, si mi instinto no me estuviera gritando que es muy mala idea.

\- Tu nombre. - Exige ella.

Estoy a punto de decirle "Smith", pero una corazonada me hace cambiar mi respuesta, puede que sean sus ojos, son extrañamente nostálgicos.

\- Jadelyn August West.

Ella parece pensativa. - No es algo de unos meses. - Empieza a decir. - Esto lleva mucho tiempo más, después de la tercera guerra... Las cosas cambiaron, la antigua elite política fue remplazada por nuevos partidos, nuevas gentes, todo cambió, y nadie lo vio venir.

-¿Y? - Preguntó yo. Eso es algo que casi todo el mundo sabe.

\- Hace algunos años, un antiguo compañero de armas fue asesinado, él estaba a cargo de una compañía, pero él no tomo la ayuda de las personas que querían hacerse otra vez con el poder. - Y siento cómo la sangre se me enfría. - El hizo lo que él creía, y fue asesinado por ello, desde entonces, a estas personas se les está haciendo cada vez más fácil hacer las cosas así, quitar a todos los que se interpongan es su camino.

Y me da una mirada de simpatía, y yo sé que esa persona de la que habla es mi padre, y ella también lo sabe.

\- Y ¿Quienes son?

\- No estoy completamente segura, pero todo indica a que casi todo lo está orquestado, una familia en específico, los Oliver.

Y yo me quedo quieta, después de tantos años, siento como mis ojos empiezan a arder, no se si me siento liberada, o enojada, o simplemente estoy sintiendo mucho que ya no puedo diferenciar nada.

Pero de repente empieza a sonar una alarma, Azrael saca un celular de su bolsillo.

\- Hablando del diablo.

Azrael toma un extremo de la mesa, y con fuerza la avienta hacia la puerta, abajo hay una especie de escotilla, y la abre para revelar un túnel. Toma a Cat y a Trina de sus brazos y las deja caer, solo escucho cómo le dicen que ella sigue, pero al parecer ella tiene una idea diferente, saca un arma de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y apunta a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Yo tomo a Vega del brazo, pero todo pasa muy rápido, en un momento estoy lista para saltar, y en otro estoy cayendo yo sola.

\- Lo siento Jade, le temo a la oscuridad.

Cuando dejó escuchar su voz, se cierra la escotilla y yo sigo cayendo.


	8. Tu, yo, nosotras

Muchas gracias por apoyar este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VIII. Tú, yo, nosotras.

Jade.

¡Carajo! La luz me lastima.

Espera un momento... Estaba en la casa de la madre de Vega, cuando nos sorprendieron, entonces ella...

¡Carajo!

Abro los ojos, y la luz no me deja ver con claridad, estoy un par de segundos cegada cuando por fin puedo ver a mi alrededor. Estoy en medio de la nada, en un carro, que para colmo es convertible. Solo veo verde a los costados de la carretera, los asientos de enfrente están desocupados, y no si ni como carajos llegue aquí.

\- ¡Debemos salvar a Tori, y a mi mamá!

El grito hace que voltee a la parte trasera del carro, y veo a Cat y a Trina.

\- ¿Si?, ¡Y ¿Como planeas hacerlo?!

Y veo que Cat se queda un par de segundos quieta, posiblemente pensando en cómo hacerlo.

\- Llamemos a la tía Gabriel.

Y pareciera que Cat le dijo que invocaran a un demonio y se sacrificarán a si mismas, la cara de Trina es un poema, y me hubiera reído, si el malestar de mi estómago me dejara hacerlo.

\- ¡Te volviste loca!, si se llega a enterar que mamá y Tori fueron secuestradas... Dios... no sé ni qué es lo que haría. - Dice Trina tocándose la frente.

\- Pero es lo mejor, puede que aún estén... ya sabes... - Cat parece que se va a poner a llorar. - Vivas.

Y el dolor en mi estómago se intensifica, solo de pensar en lo que le estarán haciendo a Vega... siento que voy a vomitar.

Sé que me dijeron que no podía ponerme en contacto, pero ya tengo un nombre. Saco mi celular y marco.

No tarda más de dos tonos en conectar.

\- Agente Smith, código J.A.W.1.9.9.4., se cumplió con la misión.

"¿Sabe quién es el que está tras de esto?"

\- Los Oliver, se solicita apoyo, mi compañera fue capturada.

"Negativo, se procederá según el estatuto"

Y antes que pueda decir algo me cuelgan, mi teléfono sale volando en el segundo siguiente.

Me recargo en contra del asiento, y trató de pensar. Al parecer ya pasaron un par de horas desde el incidente, eso significa que ya podrían estar llevándola a donde quiera, su familia también está atada de manos al parecer, ahora Trina esta abrazando a Cat buscando tranquilizarla, y yo estoy sentada... al igual que esa vez.

¡No!, ¡No voy a dejar que otra vez esos hijos de puta me dejen sola!

Bajo del carro y tomo a Trina de los hombros.

\- ¿¡A donde se la llevaron!?. - exijo.

\- ¡No tengo ni idea!

\- Siguen en la casa.

Trina y yo volteamos a ver a Cat, y ella nos enseña la pantalla de su teléfono, al parecer está conectado al circuito cerrado de su casa, en el se ven a los hombres, registrando todo, y en un cambio de enfoque se ve que están arrastrando a Azrael y a Vega e un cuarto aparte.

Cat guarda su teléfono, ve a Trina y después a mi.

-¿Saben que es lo más estúpido que se nos puede ocurrir?. - Señala Trina.

Yo asiento, si me hubieran dicho que arriesgaría mi vida por esa mujer que conocí en un café, y que me pareció estúpida en un primer momento, probablemente les daría un golpe para acomodarles las ideas, pero heme aquí.

Las tres subimos al carro, Trina manejando, Cat de copiloto, y yo en la parte de atrás. Ninguna dice nada, y yo solo pienso que si le llegan a hacer algo a Vega... desearan estar muertos.

\- Cambió de escena-

Llegamos a la salida de un túnel, que al parecer es por dónde salimos.

Trina apaga el coche, y las tres salimos, las tres caminamos a la cajuela del coche, y cuando lo abren, la verdad quedó impresionada.

Varios tipos de armas están frente mío, escopetas, rifles de asalto, granadas, de todo. Las tres tomamos rifles de asalto, unas carabinas M4. Ponemos los cartuchos y tomamos repuestos. Yo aparte tomo una escuadra semiautomática y la guardo en el escote de mi vestido. Volteó hacia ambas, y se están poniendo unos visores y unos auriculares. Yo también me pongo uno de cada uno, Cat se acerca a mi, y empieza a configurar los artefactos. Trina toma un cinturón con más de diez granadas, y por lo que veo son aturdidoras.

Caminamos por el túnel y gracias a los visores se a donde voy, cuando llegamos a el fondo veo una ligera mancha en el suelo, y eso explica por qué estaba desmayada en un principio.

Trina sube unas escaleras que están en la pared, Cat y yo subimos tras de ella. Cuando llega arriba lanza dos granadas y están explotan. Nosotras no tardamos nada en subir, y vemos a los hombres vomitando en el suelo. Trina corre y empieza a dispararles. Cat avanza tras de su hermana cubriéndola. Yo tomo mi camino por donde creo que vi que se llevaron a Vega. Camino a prisa.

Cuando llegó a la puerta por donde vi que desapareció Vega, la pateó, los hombres que están adentro, se voltean, pero antes que hagan algo yo les disparo. Los cuerpos caen al suelo, y yo me acerco a donde estaban ellos.

Y es cuando la veo, sus brazos están atados tras de su espalda, y una cuerda la mantiene atada a una viga en la pared. Su cabeza cae hacia el frente. Siento que respiro fuego, mi pecho me arde, y siento que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar, me quito los visores y me acerco a ella, alzó su rostro, y su boca está sangrando, tiene la nariz rota, y la piel alrededor de sus ojos esta roja. Y cuando volteo hacia abajo, lo veo, una botella de blanqueador en el suelo.

La trato de desatar, las manos me tiemblan, cuando por fin lo logró, no logró agarrarla y el cuerpo cae al suelo, yo caigo de rodillas junto a ella.

\- T.. To..Tori.

La cabeza de ella se voltea hacia mi, y sin abrir los ojos.

\- M..e di..jis...te T..ori.

Y sin quererlo suelto una risa de alivio. Y la abrazo contra mío.

\- Es hora de salir de aquí.

Estoy apunto de cargarla cuando siento que sus brazos empujan contra mío, y su cuerpo cae otra vez.

-¿qué haces?

\- N..o qui...er...o qu..e ca...ar..gues co..nmi...go

\- ¿De que hablas?

Y ella abre los ojos... y ...

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

¡COMO PUDIERON HACERLE ALGO ASÍ!

Sus ojos... esos hermosos chocolates.

Sus iris ahora son blancos, y todo alrededor está rojo.

Y solo sé que empiezo a llorar, cuando siento sus dedos limpiando mis mejillas.

\- Ve...

Pero no... ¡NO ME VOY A IR SIN ELLA!

La cargo y no me importa que este luchando por liberarse, no me importa que me este golpeando para que la suelte. Yo voy a salir de aquí con ella.

Cuando voy llegando a la puerta, un hombre llega y me apunta con su arma, pero este la baja cuando me ve y a Vega, dice algo por su intercomunicador, y casi enseguida llega un par de médicos con una camilla, y en ella suben a Vega, yo camino a su par, pero antes de salir de la casa, veo a los hombres que habían sido enviados por nuestras cabezas en el suelo, siendo desmembrados por otros, los hombres gritan, sus gritos me aturden un poco, pero los que están haciéndolo no parece afectarles en lo más mínimo.

Llegó junto a Vega a la ambulancia que está afuera de la casa y me subo a ella, mientras estamos camino a lo que creo yo es un hospital tomo su mano y no la suelto.

\- Cambió de escena -

Estoy frente a un espejo, mi vestido negro llega a el suelo, a mí me parece hermoso, fue hecho por un diseñador, y sé que lo común sería que fuera blanco, pero, HEY, es mi boda y yo decido como ir.

Escucho que la puerta se abre, y es cuando la veo, trae un vestido blanco casi idéntico al mío, camina con la ayuda de un bastón, y sus lentes negros. Camina hasta donde estoy yo y se queda ahí, quieta.

\- Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

\- Entonces, será mala suerte para ti, por qué yo. - y golpea sus lentes.

Y suelto un suspiro.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto.? - dice ella.

Y la tomo de esos perfectos pómulos, y la beso, la beso lento para que sepa que no importa cuantas veces repita la misma pregunta, yo siempre voy a contestar lo mismo.

\- Eres mía. - digo besándola otra vez. - y no voy a dejar que te retractes.

Ella sonríe, y se quita los lentes.

\- ¿Que es lo ves, cuando te quitas los lentes?

Ella sonríe.

\- A la mujer que conocí en un cafe y me vio como si fuera la persona más estúpida en la tierra. - me toma de la cintura y me acerca a ella. - Y yo solo podía pensar que estaba viendo a la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido.

Yo río y nos besamos.

Solo somos nosotras.

Fin.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. Espero les allá gustado.

Y próximamente subiré otro Jori, o Cori.


End file.
